starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ghost
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = VCX-100 Light Freighter | klasse = Transport | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | eigenaar = Hera Syndulla | lengte = 43,90 meter 34,20 meter (breed) 14,50 meter (hoog) | kleur = | snelheid = 1.025 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Class 2.0 | bemanning = | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | voorraad = | affiliatie = Hera Syndulla Phoenix Rebel Cell Rebel Alliance }} [[Afbeelding:Ghost.jpg|250px|thumb|De Ghost]] De Ghost was een aangepaste VCX-100 Light Freighter van Hera Syndulla die actief was gedurende de Galactic Civil War en die fungeerde als uitvalsbasis voor de groep opstandelingen onder leiding van Kanan Jarrus. Specificaties De Ghost was oorspronkelijk gemaakt door Corellian Engineering Corporation als een VCX-100 Light Freighter, maar had in de loop der jaren vele modificaties ondergaan. C1-10P, de Astromech Droid, leek wel aan de Ghost vastgekoppeld en was het beste op de hoogte van de talloze modificaties die het schip had ondergaan. Met Hera Syndulla beschikte de Ghost over een van de beste piloten in het universum. De Ghost kon een snelheid halen van 1.025 km/h, het had een hyperdrive van Class 2.0 en het schip was 43.90 meter lang. Een belangrijke troef van de Ghost, en waaraan het ook haar naam dankte, was de modificatie dat het schip nooit tweemaal als hetzelfde schip werd beschouwd op sensors van een ander schip. Als de Ghost moest vluchten, maar verdween op de sensoren kon het meteen erna op het gemakje komen aanvliegen aangezien de vijand dacht dat het een totaal ander schip was. Dit was geen Cloaking Device, maar een verstoorder om sensors van het Empire de tuin om te leiden. De Starbird was een van de alternatieve namen die Hera soms gebruikte voor de Ghost, net als de Tontine, die van Boz Pity naar Lothal reisde. De Ghost was voorzien van drie wapens. Er was een turret onder de cockpit met naar voren gerichte laser cannons en er was ook een turrent op de top van het schip. Die koepel gaf de schutter een zicht van 360° over de situatie. De turret onder de cockpit kon ook worden bestuurd vanuit de cockpit zelf. Ten slotte was er nog een laser cannon op de rug achteraan, maar die maakten eigenlijk deel uit van de Phantom, een Corellian Shuttle Fighter, die op de rug van de Ghost kon koppelen. Nadat die shuttle werd vernietigd, kwam er een tweede schuttle, Phantom II. De bemanning van de Ghost verbleef in het voorste deel van het schip waar een Dejarik tafel stond en een stoel die Zeb Orrelios had meegenomen, een erfstuk van zijn familie. De vrachtruimte bevond zich links vooraan. Net als de meeste transports van CEC had de Ghost twee zijwaartse dokringen. Achter de Schermen * De Ghost werd bekendgemaakt op Celebration Europe II Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels: Seizoenen 1 - 4 *Rogue One Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Seen a Ghost? *Rebels: The Visual Guide *Rebels: Head-To-Head category:VCX-100 Light Freighters